


Zûmag the Defilering

by Primadox



Series: Captains of Mordor [1]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Captain Motivation, Uruk Watching, banter between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caragor riding is a dangerous sport for the untrained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zûmag the Defilering

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Motivation: Determined to learn how to ride a Caragor.

“What are you doing there, Capt’n.” Talion’s dwarven acquaintance, Torvin, said as he approached the sitting ranger. “Uruk hunting?”

“Uruk watching.” He corrected. Talion had been tracking this particular captain for the majority of the day. The Uruk was high ranking in Sauron’s army and would have made a fine captain to brand, until he started messing with the caragors.

“What’s the point of that. They should be easy prey for the likes of you.” Torvin joined Talion sitting on the ledge over looking the pack of fighting Uruks.

“It would be.” the ranger agreed. “But that’s not why I’m here. Do you see that Uruk there?” Talion pointed at the Uruk with the most armor wielding two axes. Torvin nodded in confirmation. “He’s known as Zûmag the Defilering.”

“Being buddy-buddy with the enemy now, are ya?” Torvin said chuckling. “How do you know that.”

Talion smirked at his hunting companion. “You hunt caragors and graugs. I hunt Uruks; their men are not as loyal as they believe them to be.”

He chuckled again then nodded in agreement. “With a name like ‘the Defilering’ you think there would be more killing of those caragors.” Torvin said as another Uruk had a bite taken out of him.

“Their fear of the captain is greater than their want to kill.” Talion then pointed out a headless Uruk body among the group. “That was the unlucky one. Had his head chopped clean off as a warning to the rest: hurt this caragor and die.”

“And that one?” Torvin asked as he pointed at an Uruk who was closer to them than any of the others.

“A warning,” Talion said with a shrug. “Come too close to me and die.”

“I thought rangers were sneaky fellows. Yet they know you’re here.”

Talion shrugged again. “I’ve been sitting here for,” He looked up to the sky and judged the sun’s movement. “Most of the day and they only noticed a short time ago. Uruks are not the smartest bunch.”

“That be true. Now then if you know them so well, what are they doing if not hunting.” The dwarf asked after watching the captain be pounced and chewed on again. It was impressive he wasn’t dead yet.

Talion's first reply was a chuckle; a foreign reaction from the ranger. Then he said in a humorous tone. “He’s determined to learn how to ride a caragor.”

“Oh...really now? And why is he trying it now. I’ve only seen captured beasts in their camps.”

Talion shook his head, still some disbelief in him. “According to his men, that is my fault; if the grave-walker can do it, so can they.”

Torvin scoffed, feigning hurt and slight annoyance. “I’ve been riding caragors long before you, I taught you how to ride, yet I get no recognition.”

“Your recognition comes from the tales you spin of creatures you’ve hunted, dwarf.” Talion glance back at the wraith who was just now showings signs of his patience thinning. The ranger patted his companion’s back before standing. “Good to see you again Torvin.”

“Heading off already, Capt’n? The hunt’s just getting good.” Given the choice, Torvin would jump down and join the Uruks, since they had the misfortune of attracting the attention of a dire caragor. Larger than a normal caragor and much more violent.

“Zûmag is on his death bed. I have no reason left to wait around. Other captains to hunt and hopefully they’re not as idiotic.”

“You’re dealing with Uruks,” the wraith supplied. “They’re not going to get any smarter.”

“Well then, good hunting Capt’n.” Torvin also stood up and walked back to his caragor mount. “As for me, that dire caragor is just asking to be hunted.”

“Good hunting to you then.” Talion nodded.

“No dying out there, I still need to drink you under the table.” The dwarf said before his mount took off with him in tow.

After a moment the wraith spoke up. “That is not happening.”

Talion smirked at the wraith. “Good thing you don’t have a say.” He said while starting off in the direction of a stronghold in the area.


End file.
